


Bestfriends

by luvminsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :))))), How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, minsung - Freeform, poem, skz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvminsung/pseuds/luvminsung
Summary: Minho and Jisung are just bestfriends.





	Bestfriends

Minho and Jisung aren’t inlove with each other

 

You could never say that

 

They are more than past that level of love

 

Can’t you see that

 

Their little hugs, cheek kisses and warm cuddles are only naturaly friendly

 

Only fools think that

 

They have feelings for each other

 

You can’t deny the fact that

 

The things they do have no other deeper meaning

 

The other members doesn’t think that

 

Minho likes Jisung

 

And

 

Jisung likes Minho

 

It has always been obvious

 

That their I love yous and I miss yous are plain platonic

 

There’s absolutely no way

 

Just no

 

Minho and Jisung are just bestfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Do you agree with this? I guess not. Can you read it from the last line up to the first then? :)


End file.
